1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing a wagering game. More particularly, the method is intended for use with an underlying game, which requires a player to take multiple actions or game-playing steps to complete a single game cycle. In the method of the present invention, the player is charged a predefined amount for predefined chargeable actions the player performs to play the underlying game. The player may be awarded prizes when predefined events or conditions occur. In addition, certain actions performed by the player during the underlying game require skill on the part of the player. In a preferred embodiment, the player is charged a different amount for skilled chargeable actions than for unskilled chargeable actions. The player can use his/her skill to prolong the game and win more prizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Long-duration, multi-step games are well known in the art. These games require a player to take a number of actions or game-playing steps in order to complete a game cycle. For example, the game of solitaire requires a player to take multiple actions in order to play and ultimately win the game. The player must shuffle through a partial deck of cards, move cards from the deck to columns, move cards between the columns, turn over cards in the columns, move cards from the columns to sequential suited stacks, and move cards from the deck to the sequential suited stacks. In general, the longer the player plays, the more game-playing steps the player will perform and the closer the player will come to winning the game.
Many people enjoy playing long-duration, multi-step games because these games have a long game cycle and they tend to involve a large degree of skill. However, in the past, multi-step games have not lent themselves to wagering. Wagering games generally have a short game cycle so that more wagers can be made in a given period of time. Casinos and other wagering game operators generally do not profit from games that last a relatively long period of time because only one wager is made during the course of the game. What has long been needed is a method by which long-duration, multi-step games may be adapted to wagering.
1. Advantages of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of playing long-duration, multi-step wagering games.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game wherein the player is charged a predefined amount for each predefined chargeable action or game-playing step the player performs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game wherein the player may be charged a different amount for skilled chargeable actions than for unskilled chargeable actions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game, which is adapted to be used with electronic devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game, which allows a player to use skill to prolong the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game, which allows a player to win a large jackpot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wagering game, which is capable of producing low probability events by combining two or more high probability events within the same game or within successive games.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game, which may have a long or indeterminate length of game cycle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-step wagering game, which is enjoyable to play and attracts players who like to play multi-step games.
These and other objects of the present invention may be realized by reference to the other portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
In accordance with the above objectives, the present invention provides a method by which an underlying long-duration, multi-step game may be wagered upon. The method begins with a player making credits available to play the game. The credits may be deposited in a credit bank for access during the game. During the course of the game, credits may be added to or deducted from the credit bank.
Once the credits are made available, the player begins the game according to the rules of the particular underlying game. The game requires an indefinite number of game playing actions to play the game. Some of these game playing actions require skill on the part of the player and thus, are considered xe2x80x9cskilled actions.xe2x80x9d Moreover, during the course of the game, the player will perform certain actions, which are predefined xe2x80x9cchargeablexe2x80x9d actions. A credit or credits are deducted from the player""s credit bank whenever the player performs one of these actions. The amount of credits charged could depend on, among other things, whether the chargeable action was also a xe2x80x9cskilled action.xe2x80x9d Moreover, the credits charged the player are not additional wagers or antes; they are not required to initiate the game and they do not affect the size of any prize or jackpot, which the player may receive. The sizes of the prizes the player may win are determined substantially independently from the amount of credits charged. It is possible in some embodiments of the present invention for the player to be charged nothing and yet the player may win a prize.
If a predefined prize event or condition occurs during the course of the game, the player may be awarded a predefined prize. The prize amount may be credited to the player""s bank and it may be any amount, which is defined by the rules of the game.
The game would continue in this way until a point of termination is reached. A point of termination may occur when the player chooses to terminate play, no further game playing steps can be taken, or some predefined event or condition occurs. Accordingly, the level of skill a player possesses could not only affect the credits charged but could also affect the duration of the game. The longer the game, the greater chance the player has of receiving a prize.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description, which follows, may be better understood so that present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.